¡Greg dice fiesta!
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces cambia la perspectiva de cualquiera. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Citas y más citas" del foro I am sherlocked.


_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Citas y más citas" del foro I am sherlocked._

 _Se supone que seria un pequeño bebe de 600 palabras. Bah! a quien engaño estoy en el limite y casi no veo, es posible que esto no este del todo yo._

 _Especial para_ _Circe Drogo_ _. Linda ¿Que haría sin tus bellos comentarios?_

 _Notas: Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harry estaba determinada a llevar a su hermano a esa fiesta de disfraces a como diera lugar, después de todo no por nada había encontrado al rarito Holmes viendo a su hermano como corderito drogado durante un entrenamiento de rugby, fueron solo unos segundos en los que la mirada del pelinegro se desvió hacia el campo disfrutando de los movimientos físicos de Watson.

Pero para Harry fue suficiente.

Ella no sería lista como John o un genio como Sherlock y agradecía no serlo puesto que si alguien le gustaba (hombre o mujer) no dudaba en exponerle a esa persona todo aquello que le hacía sentir, cosa que ambos hombres se habían dado a la tarea de negárselo y eso la mayor de los Watson no podía dejar que siguiera ocurriendo.

Su plan era en esencia sencillo: dejar en ambas taquillas los respectivos números telefónicos del contrario, el problema a esto es que nadie en la faz de la tierra tenía el número de contacto de Holmes y preguntárselo directamente era una tarea descabellada dentro de su cabeza.

—Como si juntarlos no fuese loco Arry. —le comento Clara con paciencia y un amor desmesurado.

Sin embargo el número de John estaba restringido a solo los más cercanos a ellos, y como no tenían a nadie en común suspiro profundamente al elegir el papel que sería el indicado para plasmar los números que conectarían a Holmes con Watson.

Paso una semana en la que Harry esperaba ansiosamente el día en que John regresara con una sonrisa en el rostro presumiendo el mensaje de Holmes.

—Te saldrán raíces Harry. —Decía Clara mientras se columpiaba suavemente en el patio de la casa Watson.

—Es que no puedo creer lo idiotas que son a veces.

Clara solo sonrió. Hora del plan dos.

.

.

.

.

Lestrade era mi compañero del alma, si no fuera lesbiana y Clara no existiera en este universo me la pasaría presumiendo y teniendo sexo con el hermoso zorro plata de Greg, me casaría con él y tendría sus cachorritos. Pero las cosas tenían un curso natural y solo nos permitíamos ser los super mejores amigos por siempre, tipo friendzone pero consensuado, un pacto que nos permitía ser nosotros sin las etiquetas sociales estorbosas.

—Debes organizar una fiesta.

—Claro patrona, ¿Para cuándo le apetece?—Contesta resoplando divertido.

—Para tu cumple esta bien. Incluso pagare la mitad de lo que gastes.

—Wow ¿Qué te sucede? Por lo general no eres tan benévola.

—A veces Lestrade puedo dejar de ser una zorra.

— ¿A quién vas a invitar?

Demonios no podía ocultarle nada a este papi sentado en el puf favorito de mi habitación.

—A los Holmes.

Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y sus perfectas manos se torcían en su regazo. ¿Dios porque enviaste a criaturas tan perfectas a torturar a mis personas favoritas?

— ¿Y si no aceptan?

—Mi bella amiga Anthea me ha dicho que puede modificar el horario de su señor pelirrojo para hacerle creer que va a una reunión importante. O simplemente lo invitas personalmente y se acabó la discusión.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Mycroft y no Sherlock?—Contesto nervioso.

—Par favar. Tu color favorito es el azul y últimamente usas todo rojo.

—Bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

—Máximo esfuerzo Greggi, máximo esfuerzo.

Con un gruñido y un apretón de manos nos despedimos, faltaban solo quince días para la fecha oficial y no había tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo de manera tranquila para todos los presentes, sin embargo los anfitriones no dejaban de mirar haca la entrada de la casa cada que la puerta se movía. Entre comida chatarra y bebidas tanto alcoholizadas como jugos que terminaron con un poco de ron los invitados bailaban por todo el salón llenando a los demás presentes con sus bebidas pero a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Entendía el nerviosismo de Greg por la invitación que le dio a Mycroft Holmes, por alguna razón inexplicable para todos, Greg Lestrade había ido a sentarse frente al pelirrojo que asombrado por la acción del peli plata casi se atraganta con su deliciosa ensalada. No se les vio hablar durante todo ese tiempo pero se les noto completamente enfrascados en disfrutar de un momento tan íntimo que hasta daba pena mirarlos. Al final Greg extrajo de su mochila un sobre en color negro pasándoselo a Holmes que lo tomo como si fuese el objeto más preciado de la escuela. Por Harry me entere del contenido y me llego un papel arrugado con la fecha, hora y lugar del evento.

—A Holmes le dan un sobre y a mí me das las sobras.

Pronto me di cuenta que nadie más recibió algo tan elegante y elaborado como Mycroft Holmes había tenido el placer.

Por lo que ahora me encontraba sentado bebiendo lentamente una cerveza, viendo como los chicos se desesperaban por atraer la atención de las chicas, como Harry no paraba de calmar a un nervioso Lestrade y como Clara sonreía dándole la razón a mi hermana. Viéndolo desde afuera todo se notaba más subnormal de lo que en la realidad es. Mi hermana y su pareja estaban disfrazadas de lo que parecía la novela de Jane Austen "Orgullo y prejuicio", Greg había escogido ser la versión masculina de Joffrey Baratheon listo para la batalla de "Aguas Negras", yo había terminado por hacerle segunda y me había vestido del bastardo de Invernalia Jon Snow.

Estaba paseando mi vista por los disfraces presentes cuando me di cuenta que todo mundo estaba por completo inamovible. En la entrada un Mycroft Holmes estaba envuelto en un traje de gran señor en color negro con un pin de la casa Stark deteniendo lo que parecía la más fina de las capas. Detrás de él Sherlock Holmes estaba envuelto en lo que parecía un mameluco gigante de color rojo y dorado, una gorra cubría sus rebeldes chinos negros y daban paso a unos cuernos y orejas picudas. Perdí el aliento cuando se acercaron a Greg para medianamente felicitarlo, la espalda del Holmes menor estaba cubierta por escamas y una cola se mecía lentamente con cada movimiento que daba.

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan lindo.

El ritmo regreso a la normalidad en cuanto vieron a Greg sonreír y la fiesta continúo con cierto aire tenso pero sin perder el ritmo inicial. Movido por una fuerza extraña termine a lado de mi hermana para admirar los trajes de los recién llegados.

—Si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo les aseguro que no salía tan perfecto.

Harry ponía cada vez más rojo a Lestrade con cada nuevo piropo que salía de sus labios color crema, Clara solo se reía dándole la bienvenida a ambos Holmes. Sherlock solo veía alrededor sin prestar real atención.

—Eres Smaug. El temible.

Sherlock me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos que no supe darle alguna categoría pues me encontraba perdido en el color de estos.

—Ni siquiera Fatcroft pudo deducirlo.

Entre risas nos alejamos de la multitud para terminar paseando por los alrededores de la casa de Lestrade comentando cosas vagas y Sherlock deduciendo a todo aquel que nos lanzaba alguno que otro comentario hiriente por nuestros atuendos. Regresamos a la fiesta cuando un par nos persiguieron por dos cuadras gracias a la afilada lengua de mi compañero.

—Sherlock es hora de irnos.

La voz del mayor nos sacó de nuestra burbuja para romperla con la realidad tan dolorosa de la separación. Me despedí de ambos Holmes con el deseo interno de que en la escuela no volvieran a su habitual ley del hielo, quedándome en casa de Greg para ayudar un poco con la limpieza me lamente demasiado tarde el no haberle pedido su número cuando la vibración del mío me saco del trance y la consternación.

 _Sociópata altamente funcional. Con tu número. SH._

John, concéntrate. Necesito que te concentres. Cierra tus ojos.

—John Watson no me digas que estas holgazaneando, porque si es así te daré de escobazos hasta que no sientas nada. —Grito Harry medio furiosa.

—Tranquila Arry, creo que acaba de recibir el oro en un mensaje. —Clara, dulce niña siempre defendiéndome.

 _Siempre he sido capaz de mantenerme distante. Separarme de los sentimientos. Pero ya ves, el cuerpo me traiciona. Interesante, ¿verdad? SH._

 _Tú, rasgándome la ropa en una piscina oscura. La gente puede hablar. JW._

 _Es lo único que hace la gente John. SH._

 _El sexo no me alarma. JW._

—Watson última advertencia. —Ahora si está enfadada.

 _¡El juego comienza! SH._


End file.
